


Sghetti for MSPaint Anon

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from /utg/, MK has trouble eating Spaghetti</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sghetti for MSPaint Anon

Monster Kid sat at the table, his plate filled with Spaghetti. His fork hasn’t moved from where it was originally placed. He was so hungry, but had no way of eating without looking like a complete freak at the diner. He sighed, leaning forward and took a single noodle into his mouth, sucking slowly to make as little noise as he could. He chewed on the savory pasta, the taste was divine. It took every fiber of his being to not slam his face into the plate and chow down.

He continued with his odd routine, noodle by noodle, each one tasting as good as the last, some even better. It was a slow going process, he barely made a dent in the past half hour of “eating.” Some of the sauce smudged his face, but he really didn’t care. It was too good to care.

“hey kid,” came a voice to his left. The kid looked over and saw the grinning skeleton. “seems like you’re having a bit of trouble,” said Sans, who placed his elbow on the table.

Monster Kid swallowed his current mouthful, “I guess you could say that.” Sans picked up the fork and napkin from the table, wiping off the stains on the kid’s mouth, much to his discontent. He spun the fork to catch some spaghetti, lifting it and making sure none fell off the utensil. He offered it to the other monster.

“Yo...” said the flustered kid, looking around frantically, “We can’t do that, it’s… weird.”

“so is life, good friend. old pal. chummy chum chum. you can’t expect to go through it without at least one person thinking you’re just a little bit weird. now are you hungry or not?” Sans still held the fork in front of Monster Kid’s mouth. 

The kid sighed and begrudgingly took the bite. Even though he would never admit it, he was glad that Sans came, he was about to go insane from the monotonous movement of going for the strands one by one. Now he could fully enjoy the meal, even though he might get a few strange looks from a passerby.

The plate emptied at a fast pace, the little monster ravenous. Eventually all that was left was sauce that wasn’t stuck to the pasta. Sans dabbed a finger in the leftovers and licked it clean. “always prefered the sauce,” he said to himself.

“Yo… thanks for helping me out,” said Monster Kid, who was blushing slightly.

“of course, that’s what friends are for. take care of yourself, kid.” Before the other monster could respond, Sans was gone, the cash left on the table was the only thing that was left. The price of the meal, along with a tip.


End file.
